


Consequences of Provacation

by autisticrick



Series: Tom and Robert are Sexting Buddies [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Brokeback Mountain References, Daddy Kink, Dildos, FaceTime Sex, Gyellenholland is a PR Conspiracy - You Can't Change My Mind, Inspired By Tumblr, Jealousy, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, RPF, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sexual Humor, Social Media, Vibrators, does anybody else even produce rh fic except me???, haha i'm not salty, i love these two, no but really i want to learn russian so i can read more fic, this was also half inspired by the russian rom howney contingent, tumblr is just edits and moodboards and that one person who keeps trying to make it heteronormative, yall get me and you keep it real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticrick/pseuds/autisticrick
Summary: Tom's latest Instagram post about Jake Gyellenhaal being #husbandgoals is clearly a ploy to rile up his older lover, and both of them know it. What hedoesn'trealize is how angry it will actually make Robert...or that he'salreadyset a punishment in place for just such an occasion.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Robert Downey Jr./Susan Downey, Robert Downey Jr./Tom Holland
Series: Tom and Robert are Sexting Buddies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689661
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Consequences of Provacation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally inspired by a Tumblr post, but I got banninated and haven't got my account back yet. Takes place in the same universe as The Temptation of Robert Downey Jr., but there's at least one other fic between them (which was ALSO only on Tumblr so I don't think I have that one at the moment). The main reason I uploaded it here was because I commissioned [EnotRobin](https://cute-electrocute.tumblr.com/) (aka an all around amazing artist and the BEST at Rom Howney) to draw a scene from here and wanted somewhere to link to. God I fucking love this ship.
> 
> **Disclaimer: This is all fiction, it didn't really happen except in my brain. Please don't read this if you're on the PR team because it's not real!!**

"Hey fuckface, how's your _husband_?" Robert slurs over the phone. Tom is honestly surprised at how long it took for him to respond this time; though by looks of it, Downey has spent the four hours since he posted that picture _drinking_.

"Jake's fine, I've just been chilling at my hotel." Tom had actually waited until he got back from the show to post it, hoping for a particularly riled up reply. "How are you?" He deadpans with a faux-innocent smile. 

As usual, Tom suspects he may have bitten off more than he can chew.

Robert lets out something between a growl and a sob. "Oh, don't you fucking _dare!_ " He says with an accusatory point of his finger. Robert stumbles and the camera shakes. He looks like he's in a cozy living room. Not the kind of grandiose, wide-open space Tom's come to expect. "Susan said you were fucking...trying to _bait_ me, you little _shit._ "

Tom checks out the background of the video, trying to see if he can spot his lover's wife. Not that he would mind, he just likes to know if she's actually watching.

"Are you not at the Windmill House?" Tom asks, disregarding Robert's previous statement. "Thought you were in New Y—

"I have a brownstone in The Village," Robert snorts before Tom can finish. "Like _any_ rich celebrity worth their fucking weight. Does _Jake_ have a three million dollar Manhattan apartment?"

"...Probably?" Tom says with a shrug. "I think he has a condo or—"

"I have five fucking properties in LA _alone_ , Tom!" Robert cuts him off again. "How many does _Jake_ have?" He seems to plop down in a chair; the camera shakes a little and he reaches for a bottle on the table next to him.

"I—"

"So what _does_ he have that I don't, huh?!" Robert takes a messy swig of his beer before continuing. "Is it the leading man looks? The Broadway acting chops? That he starred in a critically acclaimed gay romance?"

Tom snorts at the last one. "No, it was jus—"

" _I don't know how to quit you, Tom!_ " Robert's slurring again, but this time he's also affecting a bad cowboyish voice.

"Well, he's certainly better at accents," the younger actor mutters as he settles against the headboard.

"I fucking heard that!" Robert growls again, using his bottle to point this time. Tom watches with an amused grin as liquid sloshes out of the top. "Shit…"

He laughs watching Robert attempting to clean up his mess. "You okay there, Boss Man?" Robert's eyes whip back into frame and give him a dangerous look. The intensity startles Tom just a little bit.

"You still got that thing I gave you?" His older co-star asks in a gravelly tone. "After our hike?" Tom gulps.

"Yes," the younger actor squeaks out. Robert smirks at the high pitched tone and Tom coughs. "I mean, yeah, it's in my bag." He glances over to his carry-on sitting on a chair (Tom doesn't trust that some random TSA agent won't take a picture of it).

"Use it yet?" Robert sounds like he's regained control of his words and turned on the _sexy voice_ switch. Tom can only nod, blushing as he feels his cock stir. It's a sleek red dildo, ringed with gold on either end (Iron Man colors, Robert had said).

"Words, sweetheart."

"...yes, Daddy." Hasn't stopped using it, actually. Tom has found himself slicking it up at every spare moment he can get. Imagining it's his older co-star's cock spearing his hole. But Downey doesn't need to know that; after all, he only ever contacts Tom like this after being provoked.

"Mmm, good boy," Robert murmurs in approval. He finishes off what's left of his beer. "You know I haven't been able to fuck you as much as I'd like," he adds regretfully, as if attempting to allay Tom's fears of inadequacy. Which it does, if he's being honest, but he pouts anyway. "Get it out, baby."

Tom nods obediently before scrambling out of bed to go get it. He can hear Robert's amused hum from his bed. But Tom pays it no mind as he searches through his bag for the item in question, plus his bottle of lube.

He doesn't need to be told to adjust his phone so it's sitting on the nightstand as he undoes his jeans. Robert, meanwhile, has gotten comfortable in his extravagantly big armchair. His legs are spread wide—and suddenly Tom notices he was never wearing his _own_ trousers in the first place.

"Robert…" Tom breathes out. His eyes are glued to the mess of pubic hair peeking over the older man's boxers. It's not the first time he's seen it, but it's always so _enticing_.

"C'mon, you know what to do." Robert drawls as he teases his own crotch. Tom nods again and positions himself on his hands and knees for Robert's viewing pleasure.

As he pulls his boxers down, Tom notices his asshole is still wet and sticky from earlier; he'd gotten hard and jerked off to just the idea of Robert's potential reaction. He hesitates for only a few seconds, but the older actor still frowns.

"What's the hold up?" Tom gulps.

"I...was already fingering myself earlier, Daddy," he admits bashfully. Robert licks his lips, but doesn't admonish Tom. "So I'm already opened up."

"Eager boy." Tom nods again, half shame half arousal flooding his reddened face. "Then slick it up and stick it in," Robert says with heavy authority as he jerks his head to indicate the dildo.

It's inside Tom soon enough, and Robert groans while he pulls down his underwear with his free hand.

"Is it all the way in?"

Tom has to crane his neck to check behind him, but gives a strained, "Yes, Daddy," in response.

"Good boy," Robert purrs. "Now, put your hands in front of you and don't move them." Tom blinks, but obeys anyway. "You're in the city too, right?"

Tom's still confused as Robert reaches for something on the bedside table. "Yeah, wh— _ahhhy!_ "

There's a sudden, intense vibration that seems to make his entire lower body shake. Tom can barely look up to see Robert holding a remote and a wicked grin on his face.

"Range isn't _that_ long," he muses, pressing a button and upping the intensity, "maybe 5 miles, enough for a big city." Tom whines pathetically.

He's not sure what's making him harder: the vibrator itself or the fact that Robert is controlling it.

" _Please_ , Daddy," he moans. "Can I come? Wanna come right now— _ah_!" Tom watches as Robert presses the button again and _tsks_.

"This is like...the _fifth_ time you've provoked me like this," Robert snaps back. "What makes you think you deserve to come at all?

"Won't make another post about Jake." Tom can barely look at the screen; all his focus is on keeping his hands obediently at his sides and away from his hole or his cock. Robert scoffs. "I promise— _please!!_ "

There's a couple seconds of silence, and Tom almost thinks that Robert will force him to stay like this for the rest of the night.

"If you make another post about Jake, you're wearing this during the _entire_ Doolittle press junket, got it?" Tom nods, but Robert asks him again, " _Got it?_ "

"Yes, Daddy!" Tom whines back—so loud he thinks he may have woken the city that doesn't sleep.

"Then come for me, baby boy," Robert growls as he viciously fists his own dick.

Tom doesn't waste any time getting his hand on his cock and splatters the bedspread in a couple firm strokes. As soon as he comes, the vibrations stop and he collapses into the mattress.

"See you next year, sweetheart," is the last thing he hears before the FaceTime call ends. Robert doesn't even wait for Tom's groan in response to the lame joke.

As he lays in a post-orgasmic haze, Tom soon realizes that Robert missed a very important detail in his conditions: he only mentioned _Jake_. He never said anything about _Will Smith_.

Four days later, Tom receives a string of texts from Robert:

_**Daddy is typing…** _  
You  
Ducking  
SLUT!!  
_Daddy is typing…_  
*Fucking  
_Daddy is typing…_  
When we're in the UK? You're my bitch.  
_Daddy is typing…_  
Pun very much intended.  
🐶🐶🐶🙌🙌  
_You are typing…_  
whatre the claps for???🤨🤨🤨  
_Daddy is typing…_  
That's me smacking you for being a NAUGHTY BOY!!  
_You are typing…_  
😱😱😱😱🤣🤣🤣🙀🙀  
**woof woof 🐶🐶🐶😏😏😏😏😽😽😽**  
_**Daddy is typing…** _  
**😡😡😡😡😡🐕🐕👏👏👏**

He really shouldn't be encouraging Robert to use all those emojis. Then again, it's not like Tom wasn't reaping the rewards of those results.


End file.
